Thomas Adventure Story Part 20 the Omnidroid
by KrspaceT
Summary: After winning a copy of the blueprints from Syndrome, Dr. Doofemsmirtz sends these droids across the universe to test heroes. Debuts several "new" minions, features a bit of other X overs. Goes with other KrspaceT stories story lines


Thomas Adventure Story Part 20 the Omnidroids (some parts will confuse to those who haven't read my other stories)

Two men were sitting in a darkened room, playing cards. One had messy brown hair and a look like a retro Pharmacist. The other had tall, orange hair and a black and white suit, with a giant S on it. The orange haired man threw down his cards angirly, as the pharmacist showed him a winning hand.

"Ghaw!"

"Sorry Syndrome, a deal's a deal" the pharmacist grinned. Grumbling, Syndrome handed over a roll of blueprint paper.

Later in a large purple building (DOOFEMSMIRTZ EVIL INCORPORATED jingle)

In a large elevator, the pharmacist and a robot man were climbing up towards the middle of the purple building. The door clicked open, as the man and robot man strolled through the green hallways happily.

"Norm, its been too long since I've ever been this happy. Those minor inators I've made have been enough to keep Perry the Platypus and his O.W.C.A group busy, but they don't know of my, bigger plans"

"Your looking fine today master, would you like some hunch wax?"

"Norm, I am not Crocker!" The not good doctor placed his hand on a hand pad, as a suction pod flew them down, back to the bottom of the building, and farther down to a hidden cavern.

"Dr. D, would it not have been a smarter idea to place the suction pod entrance at the bottom floor, instead of having to go so high just to go down even farther?"

"Norm, don't wreck my mojo, jojo!" he started to laugh. Norm was silent.

"Oh come on, that's worth at least a beep, well never mind that, we're here" he had landed in a dark cavern, lit by lights placed at 3 yard angles. In the middle of it was a giant structure, covered in various lasers. Working on it were robots, and they were singing something with a electric, robot like tune.

"Phinedroids and Ferbots  
Phinedroids and Ferbots  
Phinedroids and Ferbots  
Phinedroids and Ferbots

We're Phinedroids and Ferbots  
and we're stomping our feet  
to the electric, magnetic, mechanical beat.

We've got light bulbs for eyes  
and aluminum noses.  
We're busting chillin' moves with our robot poses.  
(Busting chillin' moves with our robot poses.)

Phinedroids and Ferbots  
Phinedroids and Ferbots  
Phinedroids and Ferbots  
Word."

"You know norm, I'm really liking their music. And their building abilities, magnificent, for behold Norm, the construction sight of the ULTIMATINATOR!" regurgitator style flicking lights and lightning.

"I like your choice of special effects master"

"Thank you norm, for behold, this ultimate machine contains a copy of each and every inator I've ever made, the original plain inator, the Slave Inator, the Shrink inator, the deflate inator, the rope trap inator, the mind swaper inator, the monster truck away inator, even that ice cream machine I built by mistake" Norm stayed still.

"What, who doesn't like Vanilla? Except weird people, I guess, know where was I, oh yeah I was showing you my batteries" continuing on, they came to a giant set of battery holders, but out of the three, only two had batteries, one was glowing orange and the other was glowing white.

"The Kur battery, to control the heartless without question, the princess of heart battery, to protect myself from their darkness" he smiled "And once I get the battery to empower the heartless, the Te Xuan Ze battery, I will be ready. But first Norm, I've decided to work out my bases first" the Phinedroids and Ferbots finished building a large black sphere, with hundreds behind them.

"This Omnidroid, thing, whose blueprints I had recently won from Sindrome will be massed produced, and sent to every world with known heroes. From there, the robots will either destroy the heroes, or as I currently calculate at a 79.31% likelyhood, get destroyed themselves. However, with the wireless data chip inators I have planted inside their circuits, I will be able to download the weaknesses of every hero in the universe, in order to transfer the data towards perfecting THE ULTIMATINATOR!" regurgitator style flicking lights and lightning.

"Again, great special effects, master"

"Again, thank you norm, and now, Omnidroids, fly my robots, seek and destroy every hero in the universe! Destroy them, or be destroyed!" the balls suddenly gained rocket boosters in their rears and blasted off.

"Um, you do realize that your leaving yourself at risk, master" Norm brought up "That if you are to encounter any heroes they hadn't found..."

"Don't worry Norm, I already calculated that, for behold, the Trewalny Inator!"he revealed a computer with two giant side by side monitors. "This senses any and all heroes, rather I've met them, or not. And with Thomas away on Cybertron, a world I decided to not send any of our little friends here to, because I already know how to deal with the autobots and decepticons, and with most of the others off elsewhere, I can strike some of the universes most annoying heroes, and end them right here and now!"

Now, a few of the robots landing at targets not being featured in this stories main importance.

A Omnidroid crashed down into a castle's bridge, where a boy was fishing with a large, yellow mouse. The boy jumped in shock as the ball transformed. It gained several spider like legs, and a head with glowing red eyes and a laser blaster rose from the top. The mouse growled (Pika...), and electricity flew from its red cheeks.

A Omnidroid crashing down into a island locked school. Transforming, it approached a shabby red and yellow dorm building, as a blade appeared out of it, as did several large cards. A boy in a red blazer with brown hair ran out and gasped at the robot. "Wow, a robot duelist, cool!"

A omnidroid smashed into the ground in the middle of a large, futuristic city. Transforming, it began to tear down buildings as a tall man with brown hair and a scar under his eye ran out of a temple. Following him was a red skinned being with head tails in a red tang top and skirt. "What sort of droid is that!"

A omnidroid crashed down near a orange and white airship. A boy with black and white hair in orange with a S on his shirt ran out, as the robot transformed.

A Omnidroid crashed near a scottish castle. Transforming, a elderly man in robes with long white hair strode out of the castle in a rush, drawing a wand.

Okay, enough with those, time for the important battle

In a small town, a Omnidroid crashed, leaving a large crater in the ground. As it transformed, a boy in a white and black shirt, wearing cargo pants ran out. This was the legendary Ben Tennyson.

"Oh come on!" he yelled as the robot crashed its foot down towards him, but as it tried to do that, the boy activated a large black watch.

(Ben felt his body get stronger. His skin went red, as he grew an extra set of arms. Flash and he was)

"FOURARMS!" he growled, struggling to hold back the powerful robot's arm. Then, the robot struck him from behind with a second arm, knocking Ben into a building, causing it to collapse. Ben forced himself up, before a arm had itself around his waste. However then a yellow skinned boy in a red karate like uniform with a really large, bald head, kicked the robot square in the face. It toppled, as the boy landed.

"Thanks, Omi" Ben said reluctantly. But then, the robot forced itself back up and swung his arm straight at Omi, sending him into the air, as it prepared its laser.

"Oh no you don't!" Ben yelled changing

(Ben felt his body's temperature rise. His skin became magma like. Flash and he was!)

"HEATBLAST!" a pilliar of intense fire flew at the robot, distracting it from Omi. The robot turned, before smashing its limbs into the ground. Dirt flew everywhere, landing on Ben and causing his flames to simmer out. Coughing, Ben was having trouble breathing, as a laser struck him, knocking him down and changing him back to normal.

"Ben!" a girl's voice cried out. A blond girl, in a yellow jumper, oddly with a brown monkey tail and ears, ran to the hit hero and shook him. He groaned.

"Ugh, what hit me?" he asked, before the girl yanked him out of the way of a impacting arm.

"Thank's Kiki" Ben groaned as Omi charged back at the robot.

"TSUNAMI STRIKE, WATER!" Omi yelled as a vortex of water formed around him, engulfing the robot. The robot then forced itself back up and started to spin, causing rapid friction. The water evaporated quickly., and a arm quickly began squeezing Omi.

"Omi!" Ben and Kiki yelled at the same time.

(Ben felt his body streamline, growling raptor like)

"XLR8!" Ben raced at the robot, followed by Kiki. He ran up the robot, and started rapidly kicking at its head. Kiki hopped onto the arm holding Omi, using a orange tambourine to strike the metal, causing it to drop Omi.

"OW, I FELL LIKE THE SOCK MARKET OF 1929!"

"Omi, its stock" Ben sighed, before the head spun suddenly, knocking him off it.

"Its like this robot is adapting to whatever we try?" Ben shook his head.

"It may be an adapter, but I will unplug it!"

"Adapt, not adapter!" Ben sighed. It was then he noticed that Kiki was hopping from each of its arms to the other, kicking wildly. However, it then slashed her on the shoulder and knocked her towards the ground.

"NO!" Ben yelled, racing to intercept her fall. Getting hit by another laser, he tripped and changed back to normal, falling flat on himself, but then Kiki landed on top of him, a nasty cut on her shoulder.

"Umph, thanks Ben" she smiled. The robot then turned towards them, as they tried to get up. Kiki cried out and clutched her arm, it was probably broken.

"Going hero!" Ben hit the watch, but it was red.

"Huh? Wildmut, Upgrade, Diamondhead, anyone!" he rapidly pushed at the watch. The robot turned towards them, but as he did so, Omi flew from behind it.

"Eye of dashi!" a lightning bolt flew from a pendant, striking the robot. In his other hand, omi held a blue orb.

"Orb of Tonami, water!" a torrent of water also flew at the robot, mixing with the electricity for double the effect.

"Ha ha, lightning and water together, prepare to be electrocuted, large bowling ball robot!" the robot turned on him and blasted him, sending Omi into the ground.

"OMI!"

"I'm okay, I think?"

Meanwhile

"Yes Norm, its working perfectly. I'm getting data on all the methods of each hero in the universe. As we speak, I'm getting the data on the fighting weaknesses of Albus Dumbeldore, Jaden Yuki, Eragon, Harry Potter, Alex Russo, Optimus Prime, Sonic the Hedgehog, Zak Saturday, Aelita Hopper, Aang, Percy Jackson, Kratos, Artemis, Blossom Utonium, Robin, Superman..." he read hundreds of more names off a virtual list.

"And what's this, Norm look at this!" he pointed at data coming in about a asian girl with long black hair with a pink streak in it.

"A miss Juniper Lee, and she has Te Xuan Ze! Norm, we've found the final source of the ULTIMATINATOR (Light and thunder effects)!" it was then that he got a pop up.

"This is a great day Norm, I also got the location for the universal center of vampirisim, just think of it, I can deal with both my universal domination plans and my vendettas! Now the only problem is determining "

"All excellence, master of dofiliciousness!"

Back to the fight

The battle against the giant robot was not going well. Omi was still out, stars were flying around his head. Ben was now the green bug Stinkfly, but the goo and sharp tail were not working any better, the robot was too powerful. Kiki was now attacking one of its fingers, the joint would not dislocate, but her injured arm was hampering her, a look of immense pain shone in Kiki's eyes!

"What in the world?" a female british voice said shocked. The robot turned its attention to a attractive young lady, wearing a necklace with a large blue stone. She was wearing blue jean clothing, and had red hair and eyes.

In the doofalair

"It's that" he growled "that stupid vampire! That droid better crush it now!"

back to

The robot fired a laser at the vampire, who jumped easily out of the way.

"Seras!" Ben yelled happily, before the robot swatted him in the brief moment he was looking away. Kiki had also been tossed off in a similar manner.

"No!" Seras growled. Focusing, a keyblade, a key like weapon, this one rose and vampire themed, formed in her hand. Charging, she jumped and managed to hack one of the robot's arms off. The static releasing arm quickly shut off, as the robot turned on the vampire. Taking aim, it started to fire rapidly. Seras managed to avoid each attack, and the jumped up and sunk her key into it, the blade leaving a large gash behind. The robot then re transformed into a ball, and started rolling towards the incapacitated Omi. With all her strength, Seras jumped in the way and started to hold it back, but she was slowly getting pushed back.

"Seras, stop it! Your going to get yourself crushed!" Kiki yelled, getting back up as was Ben.

"Save, yourselves" she cried in agony, before it ran over her.

"NO!" Both Ben and Kiki cried. Both of them suddenly shone with auras of power

(A flash of green and yellow light began criss crossing each other like licorice in a straight rod before a look alike of the omnitrix formed at the top end, that had two monkey ears out of it like teeth. At the other end two pink shapes took form like a half of a heart on each side with a red handle. At the bottom of this a small tail like Kiki's formed and at the end was an omnitirx symbol. Then this spit into two identical parts and one formed to each of them, the Omnidroid excluded and the full power of both the omnitrix and the power pendant were unleashed to both of them)

Both of them now stood, each with a keyblade in hand.

"Kiki, you go and help Omi and Seras, I've got that robot" she nodded as she ran off, much faster then normal. Ben then activated the omitrix again.

(Ben felt his body grow much larger. Flash and he was)

"WAYBIG!" he bellowed, now a giant. With a equally large keyblade, he bashed the Omnidroid like a golf ball, sending it high into the air. Kiki then rushed back to him, with a out cold Omi and Seras in each of her arms.

"Good, now let's finish this!" Kiki nodded. Dropping the two gently, she jumped up onto Ben's keyblade, which he used to propel Kiki into the air, straight at the Omnidroid.

"HI YA!" she yelled, stabbing the robot with her keyblade. The robot cracked, and exploded, as Kiki landed on the ground instantly as the explosion occured. Then their power boosts ended and heir extra powers ended, as they crashed onto the ground, panting deeply.

"That, was wicked teamwork, Ben"

"It sure was" they lied back and watched the fireworks from the explosion.

Meanwhile

"I must say Norm, those two surprised me greatly" Dr. Doofemsmirtz smirked. "I had no idea they had such power, and most worringly, I was not able to get data on how to best that combo. Yet I have it, for not only their other tricks, but all of those used by other heroes across the universe. Soon Norm, I will have the universe quaking in my wake. But now, I must decide rather to pursue my vendetta first, or buisness. It's going to be a difficult choice."

"I agree sir, but its about time to decide the plan to occupy Perry the Platypus tomorrow"

"Your right Norm, um maybe, what about my acne inator, or my , whatever a Tonto is, hmm, I don't know where I got that name. But, might as well test the T.E.I.T.I (the abbriviated spelling), oh but who am I kidding, Phinedroids, Ferbots, lets here a ending"

"Sorry, got to go home to mother board, she's making cyber tacos. We're be doing something different tomorrow!" the robots started to leave.

"Oh, there you are, perry bot!" they were accompanied by some of his perry replicas.

"Come back here, you robots! Your not done yet, you get mondays off!" Doofemsmirtz and norm ran after them


End file.
